Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to computer network and data security, and more particularly to systems for using various data storage techniques so as to provide a computer network and/or data storage which is dynamically maneuverable to defend against malicious attacks.
Description of the Related Art
Current data storage mechanisms handle data in a static manner. For example, data is stored in a known location “indefinitely” as one contiguous piece of information. Encryption may be employed to provide a layer of security to the stored data. Still, even in these scenarios, all of the data is stored together in a given location, and therefore can be obtained and analyzed by an outside party. As such, the current state of the art is susceptible to malicious attacks in which unauthorized access to stored data occurs.